Steamy Mirrors
by Jaki Katz
Summary: Saix gets back from a mission and decides a shower is in order. But when his dreams step into his reality, will the steamy mirrors clear? Rated M for vivid slashy goodness.


Title: Steamy Mirrors

Author's Note: Yes, in this Xemnas and Saix are *eventually* a couple. No, I do NOT CARE if you don't like homosexuality or slash. You have been warned, do not read if you don't like it. Don't flame me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xemnas or Saix. They belong to Squeenix. I wish I did, but wishes are for fishes and I am no fish.

Rated M for smexy slashy goodness.

-----------------------------

The cold room is silent, nothing moving as a portal opens, and I step out, boots stepping onto white marble. My hood was pushed back, blue hair untangled despite the massacre I had just come from. Such pathetic creatures the heartless were. I move to the bathroom, peeling away clothes heavy with blood. It had been such an easy task, and one too simple for my talents. Why the Superior had sent me, when another would have been just as good, confused me, but I was not going to complain. His orders are always welcome. Is it that I enjoy carnage too much, or is it simply his voice I crave?

It's an uneasy question, and I choose to ignore it, moving instead to the shower and turning on the tap. Water cascades down, steam curling from the heat. I wait a few moments, letting the heat steam the mirror before I even step under the water. Hot jets of water pour down my hair and skin, scalding away the remnants of blood and gore. As much as I love the violence, these showers afterwards are a blessing, a treasure in my nonexistence. As I reach up to lather my hair, my eyes close and I think of a different treasure: one that comes in silver and gold...

"_Saïx, you will be going out tonight. The heartless are becoming... troublesome." Xemnas isn't looking at me as he speaks, his golden gaze trained on Kingdom Hearts. It is our whole reason for being, our one true purpose. The one thing we strive to get._

_Except, that is no longer true for me. I find myself longing for something else lately, something I can let no one know about. My eyes fall, the order not one I had been expecting. Especially considering that I have just come back from a long mission in Neverland. That idiot captain deserved to be gutted... Every complaint I can think up dies on my lips as I raise my head, pushing these thoughts back. Instead, all that escapes is, "Of course, Superior." This always happens. It doesn't matter the situation. I could no more disobey Xemnas than I could feel a beat in my nonexistent heart. "Anything you wish." This last is no more than a breath across my lips, and I open a dark portal behind me. I watch that silver hair I have come to obsess about vanish as I disappear from the balcony._

I press a hand to the tile wall in front of me, hanging my head. My hair falls around my shoulders, hiding my face as jets of water still pelt my back in a steady onslaught. How I wish I could feel those powerful hands brush my skin, those hands caressing away the tension, rather than unfeeling water. Just thinking about him brings a pleasant shiver up my spine. My free hand comes up and I caress my own chest, eyes still closed, picturing a darker hand instead. "My superior," I whisper as long nails scratch lightly. The hand drifts lower, over a pale stomach, made taut from many nights of training. I hesitate, wondering if I dare desecrate his name in this deed, but need outweighs logic, and my fingers wrap around my length, drawing out a low moan. My eyes stay closed, imagining it is Xemnas stroking me. He kisses my neck as he teases, holding me close to him. My hand speeds up, head thrown back in ecstasy. "Please, Superior," I beg, knowing there will be no answer.

"My diviner."

My eyes shoot open as hands touch my shoulders, briefly resting there before moving lower to caress my arms. I turn around and meet a soft, golden gaze, my face burning in my shame. I don't stop to wonder just what the other man is doing, naked in my shower. My only thoughts are of the terrible thing I had been doing, his name on my lips. "My apologies, Superior," I begin, ready to do anything for his forgiveness, accept any punishment at his hands. A low chuckle is my only warning, before a pair of gentle lips on my own stops all apologies.

I can't help myself as I moan into the kiss. It all seems too sudden, and now his hands are moving, arms wrapping around my waist to hold me close. Some of my shock leaves me, and I raise my arms to wrap around his neck and tangle in that silver hair. Xemnas deepens the kiss, one hand moving to caress my back. "How could I have been so blind?" he whispers against my lips when we pull back to breath. My gaze never leaves his face, still waiting for the catch. For him to suddenly laugh at me and then leave for good. Xemnas frowns and reaches up to brush tan fingers against my cheek. "You are mine," he says, hand moving now to brush against my chest. "In all ways." I can only nod quickly, my lips parted, but unable to speak. Some thought crosses his face and those perfect lips curl up at the ends in a small smirk. "You are mine," he says again, dropping to his knees.

"S-s-superior!" My back hits the wall in my shock, but then every other thought vanishes as those lips I've dreamt about for so long wrap around my cock. He teases and plays, sucking me even as those tantalizing fingers move up, one hand resting on my hips to hold me still, the other trailing further to entwine our hands. My eyes stay fixed to the sight of my beloved superior on his knees before me, drawing out every gasp and moan with a talented mouth. His tongue does some exquisite trick that leaves me breathless, barely able to remain standing. His hand leaves mine and I have only a moment to miss its touch, before it is back, reaching behind me to finger my hole. My head falls back with a soft thud, as I shut my eyes, nearly drowning in my pleasure. I can feel it building up inside me, that warmth uncurling in my loins and I open my mouth to warn him, but all that comes out is a faint scream as I shoot myself into his mouth, body tensing like a taut wire.

Somewhere in my pleasure clouded mind, I notice he is swallowing it all, and I feel like my heart could begin to beat right then. My limbs give out and I start to fall, but he is there, holding me up and pressing his lips to mine again. I can taste myself on his tongue, and it warms me in a way the now cooling water never could. He breaks the kiss and holds me close, reaching to turn off the water. In silence, he helps me out of the shower, reaching for the thick towels and drying both of us off. When he had tied towels around our waists, he leads me out to the bed, laying me down. I feel boneless, as I lay there, and I wonder if he will leave me now. But he doesn't move, simply watching me. Finally, he surprises me again by crawling in beside me, holding me tightly. I rest my head against his chest, too exhausted to do anything more than simply curl there in his embrace. His fingers pet my hair softly, and I still wonder if I am just dreaming. But I open my eyes and he is still here, holding me and comforting me. "Always mine, my beautiful diviner."

I can feel the ghost of a smile crossing my face as I close my eyes. "Yours," I whisper back, content now to drift asleep, held safe in his embrace.


End file.
